Forgotten By Destiny version one
by Ryoko Porter
Summary: COMPLETE a story of love, pain, greed, abandonment, and guilt. what will happen Van and Merle after Hitomi leaves?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part One – A Prologue

'If you want to go, I won't stop you Van-sama…'

Those had been the words that Merle had told him before he had gone back to the Mystic Moon to find his beloved Hitomi. She had been in fact, the one to give him the final push he needed to go. He remembered the feel of her clutching his arm as they sat together that summer's night. The softness of her fur covered cheek on his shoulder, as she leaned into him. Her words and her body language conflicting in what they were telling him. She had always been supportive in whatever he wanted, and he was grateful for that. And he had to admit that he felt guilty leaving her like that, alone and brushed off by the one she loved.

He had hoped though that she would eventually get over him. He wanted her to find a love that would be returned. Yes he would miss her around him as often as she was, but he would've sacrifice that for her happiness. It was, after all, the least he could do for her. And probably more was actually due to her.

She had played her role spectacularly. Being brought to be his playmate, confidant, and protector. Of course she couldn't protect him as a warrior would, but she protected him well as a sergeant mother. He always knew that he could always talk with her about anything, though she hid it, she was intelligent enough to understand everything that he was involved with. And as playmate she excelled, able to bring a smile to his face in even the roughest of times.

Most of all though, she was more loyal than anyone he'd met before or since. He sometimes wondered if he truly deserved the loyalty she gave him. Everything she did, involved his welfare in someway. He tried to return the loyalty she gave him, but he knew that it would never be as strong unless he loved her in the same way she did him.

Yet despite these things, he would still kill her now if he had to…

He had never wanted to pilot the Escaflowne again. Yet here he was, inside the giant suit of armor, gripping the huge sword hilt with a robotic hand, ready again for battle. Sweat dripped down from his brow, forcing him to blink so that he could see. He breathed heavily, anxious with adrenaline.

There she was, with an unknown power rolling off of her in waves of vengeful destructiveness. And though he could barely see her from the distance he was to her, he knew that she was both physically and emotionally hurt. Wounds that he had inflicted upon her over the years. Wounds that now were the cause for her desperation now.

She wanted him to pay. To pay for his abandonment of her when they were young. To pay for his using of her heart and body, all of those years ago. To pay for his second abandonment of her, and first to his child.

End Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Two – Twelve Years Earlier

It had been six months since the departure of Hitomi back to the Mystic Moon. Not a long time at all, unless you were Van. The young king missed his lovely tarot card reader, and woman he had hoped to make his queen. He still hoped to do so, if only she came back.

However now Van was alone. Not completely alone of course, but alone enough. He wandered the halls that were being renovated smiling sadly at the memories they brought to him. He thought of all the years he had spent as a child-prince of Fanalia. The days he spent memorizing the maze of halls of the palace. Younger Merle chasing him, begging him to 'be careful'. The sight of his brother watching him with a slight smile, while working on his duties to the kingdom.

It all seemed so unreal though. Like some sort of copy of his life before Hitomi. His grief-ridden mind half expected to see his brother, and a doting Merle still was behind him.

It wasn't that Merle wasn't there for him. She was ready to serve him as she had for all these years. But since he'd left to bring Hitomi back, Merle had distanced herself from him. When she used to follow him, she now simply watched from a distance. When she used to fuss with great activity, she now quietly worked to keep him in whatever way he needed. She was now a generous young lady, her beauty growing a bit every day. She was changing to fit herself into the court that he now would head.

She was changing to fit his purposes, he realized. And it seemed that the city was realizing it too. Currently she was the only woman in the court, and though she was young, she brought a different perspective to it. She arranged bread to be made in the palace to be distributed to the peasants. And kept war-orphans in the unused rooms, until the orphanage was acceptable for them to live in. Merle also let farmers use the land that Van had given her so that she would have a title, and their only payment was to help with the poor in anyway they could.

All of her generosities made Van and herself popular with the subjects for her work to improve their lives. The people held her with great honor and pride. There were those that hoped that their king would choose her to be queen. But there was rumor of another woman, who when returned would take the ruling role. This of course concerned the people, due to the fact that they were happy. Life was still hard and many were poor, but Merle had managed to give hope to them like she had their king at one time. What would change if another took that role?

End Part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Three

The first night Van and Merle spent together, everything was as it would be for the years to come. Nothing would change through out their later nights with each other. Merle was only fourteen, and Van sixteen. It was fast, hard, and passionate. Van never stopped to admire her beauty; Merle wasn't even sure that it was her that he saw. When he came upon her, he was unmerciful to her pains, holding her hands so she could not scratch him. And at climax his beautiful white wings released delicate feathers all about her room.

Every other night it was the same. Van would show up at her room, always around midnight, and she would welcome him. They would tumble into bed without a word, and begin their almost violent affair. When it ended, Van would either leave or stay, only to leave in the early morning. He would rise secretly out of bed and from her room, not willing to face her so early.

The nights that he did not stay or come at all, Merle would make her way to the place where the Escaflowne slept. There she would curl into a ball upon its shoulder, and sleep away her loneliness. The scent of Van still was strong enough for her to be comforted, and the sleeping warrior never turned her away. On those nights she would dream of the slow and loving lovemaking that she craved from her prince. Soft touches, gentle glances, and sweet words filled her mind.

It was the day after one of these lonely nights that everything changed. The early morning birds awoke Merle from her slumber upon the left shoulder. Gracefully she made her way down the armor's body, after stretching only slightly. She was older, wiser, and more elegant. She was a pretty eighteen, but had not the beauty that Eriya and Naria had. Her hair was long, reaching past her shoulders. She was taller and had a surprisingly curvy frame. But she still did not have the affection of the man she loved.

Secretly she went through the window of her room, careful to let no one know that she'd been gone. It was only six in the morning, and it would be another hour until her maid came to help her dress.

Merle was surprised though, by the sudden opening of her door. There stood Van at the threshold of her door, waiting – which he never did – to be invited in. Surprised by his behavior, she quickly ushered him in. As he stepped inside, he locked the door behind him. It occurred to her that they would be discovered if he stayed long enough, and wondered if he realized it also.

'Let them find out,' Van said quietly, bringing her out of her deliberation. Walking up to her so that they were very close, he looked at her in the way she'd always dreamed he would. There was consideration, acceptance, and a quiet love deep in his eyes.

Then with no more words said except the periodical whisper of each other's names, they made slow and gentle love. He looked at her with appreciation, and caressed her heart as well as her body. The only thing that didn't change was the explosion of feathers from his wings, but now it was romantic. And as they climaxed, he bit down upon the juncture between her neck and shoulder, marking her as forever his.

End Part 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Four

Merle stood wrapped in a cool blanket from the bed, at her window. She watched as Van and a few of his attendants rode away on horseback, out to do royal business. She nearly beamed when he stopped his horse to look in her direction. Waving and smiling down to him, she saw him smile back before he rode off. And she watched him until there little more than a dot to see.

Happily she made her way back to the bed, and lay down on her stomach. She wasn't sure if her legs would be able to hold her up much longer, due to the surprise. Hugging her pillow, she remembered how Van had said that he would marry her, and give her all of himself. Hitomi was finally out of the picture, only a distant memory. It had been five years, plenty of time for Van to morn.

Merle closed her eyes, expecting that her maid would wake her if she fell asleep. However she was given no chance to sleep as her room was suddenly enveloped in a blinding white light. For long, unending moments, the light blinded Merle. Even when the light finally faded, her vision was hazy and dizzying. Blinking a few times, she finally managed to see well enough that she could crawl across her bed, and see all of her hopes die.

There on the floor at the end of Merle's bed, was the unconscious body of Hitomi. The older woman had changed less than she had over the years. Still with the short hair and thin body, though she seemed to be a bit taller. She wore a skirt and button up shirt that reminded Merle of the uniform she wore the last time. And beside her lay a heavy bag, making it obvious that she intended to stay. And there around her neck, was the little rose jewel that made her journey possible.

Staring at the form below her, Merle could feel her breath begin to hitch. Finally burying her face into the softness of the bed, she began to sob. Tears poured from her with much vigor, dampening the sheets. She wasn't quiet in her pain either, screaming out her heartbreak.

A soothing hand on her shoulder suddenly surprised Merle. Looking up and expecting to see Hitomi, she instead saw her maid. The young woman looked down at her charge with concern. 'My lady,' was all she said, obviously not sure what else to say. Merle slowly sat up, staring down at the bane of her existence.

'Help me,' was her simple command. The two women moved the sleeping form to the bed, leaving her to rest. Then the maid help Merle dress in a tight body suit, that was much like the ones Naria and Eriya wore. Merle then took a blade and sliced off her long hair, leaving only inches long. She gave the maid the hair, and instructed her to give it to Van, as it was all that she had to give. The maid then took her leave, wishing the cat girl luck.

Merle took a moment to look upon the woman who'd taken away her hopes and dreams again. She couldn't help the tears that began to fall once more, or the tightening of her fists. But as she looked, she realized that it all could be ruined. Bending close to Hitomi's face, Merle sharply ripped the chain from her neck.

End Part 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Five

For the first time in years, Van felt happy with life. A gentle twinkle decorated his eyes, and his lips were pulled up in a small smile. He was tired, having been awake all night. But it was well worth his discomfort, if it meant that he would feel this sort of happiness for the rest of his life.

The night before, Van had felt odd and so did not visit Merle. There was a bug at the back of his mind, and he couldn't decide what it was about. So he spent the night pacing his room, trying desperately to figure out what was bothering him. It was early morning that he realized that it was his shift of affection that was bothering him. He finally had gotten over Hitomi, and Merle seemed to be an acceptable lover. He still loved the memory of Hitomi, but he was finally ready to show real affection to the woman that was with him currently.

He knew that since he hadn't visited Merle over the night, that she would be off away to sleep. So he waited until six to go to her room, where he would wait until she returned. He was surprised to see that she'd already come home, and he treated her with the gentility that he could finally give her. Locking the door behind him, he knew that they wouldn't be bothered from their affair. When he finally took the time to look at her, he was surprised to realize that his vision of her seemed to have changed. Before, he had seen a woman. Now he saw Merle. She was beautiful and delicate, and deserving of a sort of worship.

He made love to her then. Gentle and slow, he took his time to discover what she was. Mapping out what made her herself. He lavished affection upon her, and spoke sweet words to make her happy. His climax was the best he'd ever had, pouring his love into her.

Sadly he couldn't stay, he had work to do. However before he left, he whispered his love into her ear and asked her to be his queen. She of course accepted, wrapping her arms around him in a desperately loving embrace. He kissed her final worries away, and then took his leave.

He went to dress in his royal garments, the clothes fitting him much like the clothes that Allen was still in the habit of wearing, except not as frilly. He then left with a few of his generals, out to inspect the huge new wall being erected. But as he was riding away, his instincts told him to look back. Seeing Merle in her window and waving to him, he couldn't help but smile. Then he was ready to leave.

It was late morning when he was inspecting the west wall that his future changed. He was on horseback still, and riding at the base of the steep hill supporting the wall. There were trees leaning sideways, making it hard for him to see the base of the wall. His horse started to act anxious, stopping to look around him. It was the only warning he got.

End Part 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Six

The morning was early, and Van could hear the birds in the garden begin their day. The sun peeked brightly into their window, missing his eyes by only inches. And the soft breathing of his sleeping wife soothed his soul.

Looking over to where she lay beside him, stretched out and peaceful in her rest. Her beauty seemed more than it had been the day before. Her soft hair spilled over the pillow, and the subtle smile upon her rose lips. She made him happy beyond his dreams, sharing with him everything that she was. He lavished her with gifts of all sorts, and an unending love. And she gave him love, support, and the thing he treasured most.

Looking past his wife, he looked at the small crib that stood beside their bed. There lay his precious baby girl, of only a year old. She was his inspiration, and he loved her with everything he had. She was small and beautiful, though she hadn't enough of his Draconian blood to have wings. Her soft skin was tan and short hair strawberry blonde, a constant reminder of a lost friend.

Van couldn't help but remember that day six years ago, when his life had taken a full three-sixty. In the start of the day he had been devoted to the memory of Hitomi, then he had accepted and loved Merle, only to return to Hitomi when he'd found her in Merle's bed. Merle had startled him when his horse had stopped, suddenly appearing from within the trees. She had been obviously sliding down the steep hill, causing a small avalanche of dirt and rock. The dust had barely cleared when Van saw the figure that had landed in a crouch. She slowly stood upright, looking right at him. It took him a moment to recognize her, the clothes and short hair throwing him off.

There, not twenty feet away stood the woman he loved. She was completely changed from the few hours before when he'd saw her last. Then she'd been happy and soft, but now she seemed broken and harsh. And as they watched each other, the wind caressed the two lovers with pity. Blowing the rest of the dust away, and filling the silence with the rustle of leaves. Able to see her with more clarity he saw that she was crying, and he almost silently called out to her.

She shifted her weight in apprehension then, it was then that he noticed a glint of something around her neck. The wind again brushed past her, making the necklace dance on her chest. It was Hitomi's magical little rose jewel. He stared at it in amazement, shocked over the implications of Merle having it.

'Goodbye Van-sama,' Merle's soft voice broke him from his revelry. It had been barely a whisper, so filled with regret. Those were the last words she'd ever said to him. After that, she disappeared as sudden as she had appeared, running off into the forest on the other side of the road.

Van had immediately gone back to the palace, to find out whatever there was to know. Storming into Merle's room, he found Hitomi still unconscious in bed. Stumbling in shock over to her, he fell to his knees beside the bed and stared. The silence was deafening, and his world focused on the girl in the bed.

'My lord,' a quiet voice interrupted him. Turning he saw Merle's maid, she had come close with something in her hand. 'My lady Merle asked me to give this to you,' she handed him some tied strands of strawberry blonde hair. 'It was all she had to give so that you wouldn't forget her.'

Part of Van had died that day.

End Part 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Seven

It should be one of the happiest days in Hitomi's life; it was her daughter's first birthday. It was custom here for the official announcement of a royal baby to be made a year after birth. People of the country obviously knew of the birth, but they waited until they were sure it was healthy. However this morning she'd awoken with a great foreboding. Something would happen today, the start of a great tragedy.

It was also the day that they would officially name the child, though Hitomi had been calling her daughter Kotori. She knew though that Van had been calling the baby 'Merle', so she didn't know what to expect. Looking at her daughter, she could see why Van called her so. Their baby did resemble a human Merle, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

When Hitomi had returned those six years ago, she'd expected to find things nearly unchanged. Even if it had been five years, things just didn't seem like they should change. But in her wake, everything had seemed to change. Van was taller, stronger, and more hansom. Merle was gone, she didn't know for how long. And there was no adventure to be had; only fixing what was broken from before.

Sitting at the head of the Great Hall with her husband, she watched as a group of wise men came upon their child's crib. They blessed the girl, and told of her great future as queen. She was slightly uncomfortable, but she trusted that they would not cause any harm. It was simply that she wasn't used to the ways of this culture.

Then it was finally time for Van to give his blessing, the name she would have for the rest of her life. Standing ahead of everyone, the king picked up his tiny daughter with gentle care. Looking at his dear one in his arms, Van seemed to consider the possibilities.

'I name thee Loretta Merle Kotori of Fanalia!' he announced to the room and country. He then held the newly named princess into the air presenting her to the room for the first time.

After Loretta's presentation, the party began with vigor. Hitomi had her daughter in her lap as a group of beast women danced. They threw ribbon and balls about doing fantastic tricks. Some of the women twirled, as others seemed to fly with the leaps they took. Each of the graceful beyond Hitomi could ever be. Loretta was fascinated by the movement, and clapped her small hands as best she could. The dancers parted for the entrance of one who was completely covered in black, Hitomi couldn't even see the woman's face. The woman stood completely still for a moment before she started to dance, her movements much like a ballerina. The more she moved, the more watchers could see the wondrous colors within the black folds. There was a sudden explosion of colored smoke and light, hiding the black dancer. When the smoke cleared the dancer was kneeling on one knee, with arms outstretched. And there before her, was a child.

The little girl looked to be only about five years of age, maybe a bit more. She was obviously of the same heritage that Merle had been, with her large ears. She didn't have the stripes that Merle had though, except on her cheeks. Her skin was a golden color, and her hair/fur a color much near black. She was small and timid, holding a bouquet of flowers.

'Happy birthday!' the little one squeaked.

End Part 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Eight

The entire hall 'awed' at the adorable kitten child dressed in white. But the attention seemed to frighten her, as her little body started to shake. The woman in black stood and bent to pick up the child, who immediately responded to the comfort.

Hitomi smiled at the scene, seeing her own future before her. 'Little one, would you like to come see the baby?' she offered.

Curiosity took over the child and she struggled to be let down. The woman obeyed, and as soon as the little feet touched the ground, the child was off. The kitten scurried up to the thrones and over the Hitomi. With the girl bouncing up and down, Hitomi realized that she needed to hold Loretta down lower.

The two girls studied each other with great intensity. Loretta's eyes had never been so wide as they were now, staring at the older girl. The other child smiled at the baby, her face maybe a bit too close. Then with an innocent casualty that only one so you could muster, she waved at the baby and said, 'hello little sister!'

Those that heard the child gasped, and a murmur spread around the hall. The woman in black stepped forward and begged forgiveness.

'What's your name sweetie?' Hitomi asked gently.

'My mommy says I don't have a name, daddy didn't name me.' The girl answered, she seemed to be getting nervous from the feeling of the hall.

'Then what do people call you? They must get your attention somehow,' Hitomi coxed.

'People call me Namir,' the girl said, her thumb edging toward her mouth.

'And what is your mother's name?' Van finally spoke; he was a little harsher than Hitomi in his questioning.

'Mommy,' Namir declared.

'Please your highness, her mother is a rogue we saved from slavery a few years back, along with the child. She is mad, your highness.' The woman explained. Van turned to her and got very close, silently promising harm.

'Her name, what is it?' Van demanded. Hitomi was puzzled by her husband's apparent anxiety to learn the name of this woman. She could only trust that he had some sort of instinct to follow through.

'Merle, your highness.'

The king and queen were both shocked. Hitomi hadn't expected her foreboding to be answered by a child. Could it be that the child spoke the truth? Was she really Van's daughter? Now that she thought to look, she could see that the two girls did look surprisingly alike. Such as they would if they had the same father. Then what did that mean? If it was true, it obviously meant that Van and Merle had shared a bed while she was gone. But then, when had Merle left? Why had she left?

'Take me to her,' Van ordered quietly. Then he bent and took Namir into his arms, carrying her as he left with the woman in black. Never looking at Hitomi.

End Part 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Nine

Van followed the woman through the streets of his city, though he hardly paid attention. The small girl in his arms had wrapped herself around him, clutching his neck and waist with her limbs. She seemed scared being held by him, yet oddly content. And he was happy to hold her in his arms.

This Namir was so much like he and Merle were at her age, like a mix of the two. Of course, she was a mix of the two of them, wasn't she? A product of the abuse he'd done to his friend. Over the years, he'd come to recognize that he'd been raping Merle for the four years that they were together. Only that last morning had been of any purity, and fate had made it probably the cruelest of their time together. Part of him always wished she hadn't left, but he knew that if she'd stayed there probably would've been a lot more heartache. Though now that he had this bundle in his arms, he wondered if that was correct.

The three finally came to a park where a wagon train was parked in a circle, made into their own sort of neighborhood. Where the wagons didn't connect, sheets were hung, so that others couldn't see within. Van put Namir down, as she struggled. She then disappeared behind the sheets, presumably to see her mother. The woman in black turned to the king then, and it was the first time that Van realized that she'd uncovered her face.

'Your highness, are you sure you wish to see her? She does not speak to anyone but Namir,' the black-panther faced lady asked. Van merely nodded his answer. So she pulled back a sheet and let him inside.

Once inside, Van saw that there were a few burning fire-pits, with small stations around them. His escort called to Namir, and he saw the child come out from a wagon that was for some reason, within the circle. Van took that as his clue to where she was, and headed in that direction. There were a few other children and elders who watched him, curious as to why he was there, but he paid them no mind. At the base of the steps that led to the entrance of the wagon, he took a moment to collect what was left of his nerves in a heavy breath.

Climbing up the steps and opening the flimsy door, Van entered Merle's room for the first time in years. The wagon was full of supplies and even dried food, not the kind of place Van had hoped to find his friend in. Yet there in an old rocking chair was the depressing form of his broken Merle. She'd changed a lot since he'd last laid eyes on her. She was dressed in a long wisteria colored dress, but it didn't cover the scars on her arms. In her lap lay a bundle of herbs that she seemed to be tying, careful with her nearly inch long nails that were more like claws. Her hair covered her face, falling down to her waist with white feathers tied as decoration. Van couldn't help but imagine that they were his.

'Hello Merle,' he finally spoke after a long silence, but she didn't look up. Van began to feel uncomfortable as he realized that he didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure what he'd planned to do when he got here. There was nothing he could say that would fix the past. So he looked at her for what he expected to be the last time in his life, and then turned to leave. 'I'm sorry,' and he opened the door.

'She's beautiful, isn't she?' Van swallowed the lump that came from hearing her voice. It was sad and quiet, but almost musical in it's misery. Seeing Namir, he nodded his agreement. Turning he saw that she was standing behind him. Her face was finally visible, showing in all of its tired glory. Though she was younger than him, she seemed at least another ten years his senior. The lines in her face told of her stresses, and the bags under her eyes, of the tears. And around her neck still hung the little rose jewel she'd stolen from Hitomi.

Van wondered if his happiness was worth this sacrifice.

End Part 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Ten – Eighteen Years Before

The disappearance of Folkin had left the entire country shaken. People were uncertain of what the future would bring, and how the royal family would react. They were worried about the new apparent king, who wasn't even a decade old. There was also worry about the queen, and her reaction to this new tragic loss. But that was only among the commoners, for within the castle there was a great more anxiety.

The war generals were nearly in a riot over what should be done. Some wanted to go and search for the prince, others thought that they should take over thrown. But all agreed that they should step up the security, ready if any neighboring countries try to take advantage of their weakness.

What was left of the royal family wasn't at all taking the disappearance well. Van was barely eating and sleeping away most of the days. At eight, he was old enough to understand that his brother wasn't coming back. This confused and frightened him, making him withdrawn from everyone but his kitten companion Merle. The queen was in a state of shock, and entered a state of morning. Without her family, Vari had nothing in this world. She was only queen by marriage, giving her little political power. And her youngest son seemed to be afraid of being close to her.

It was almost two weeks after Folkin had not returned when things seemed to take a drastic decline for the family. One of the lords of the land had threatened to take the thrown, and throw out the 'troublesome Draconians'. The overwhelming opposition only saved them from other lords and ladies. And at that time, Vari had enough authoritative support to take the lord's title and lands.

But later that night, the queen was not so strong. She couldn't accept that her oldest son was gone, though none of the search parties had brought anything more than his supplies back. Something from within told her that he was alive somewhere, lost in mind and body. So she readied to leave, packing some dried food and other essentials.

It was far past one in the morning, meaning the castle would be asleep, including her youngest son. Making her way to Van's room, she intended to say 'goodbye' without him knowing. However when she finally entered the room, she found that while he was at rest, his companion was not. Merle usually did not share a room with him, but with the current events, she'd been allowed to stay with him whenever he wanted. Vari observed the gentle scene of the little girl sitting in Van's bed, with his head cradled in her lap. It was so peaceful and loving that Vari felt humbled. She could see that the two were as destined to be together as she and his father had been.

Quietly Vari came close to the two children, the girl bowing as much as she could without disturbing her charge. She could see apprehension in little Merle's eyes, and wondered if the kitten had any idea of what she was going to do. She kneeled next to the bed, lightly placing her hand on Van's shoulder. She didn't want to wake him.

'Merle, will you take care of Van for me?' she whispered to the girl, still looking at her son. 'Will you love him for me?'

'Merle does,' Merle whispered back. Vari then looked at her, and saw that she did.

'I know, and he will need you. I want you to promise me that you'll always be his,' Vari wasn't entirely sure why she asked, but she felt it was right.

'Merle promises that she'll stay his, forever and ever.'

'I thank you little one, and I wish you both happiness,' Vari smiled. The two females looked at each other for another moment, a bond of understanding being created. Then Vari kissed her son's head softly, telling him of her love.

Leaving, Vari never looked back, she didn't think that she could. Going to the roof, she looked at her home for the last time. Then with little ceremony, she released her wings and left. Never again to be seen.

'Goodbye lady,' Merle whispered as she saw an angel fly away from the window.

End Part 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Eleven

The entire country of Fanalia was in a scandal; the gossip going the far reaches of the lands. It had been nearly a month after the disastrous naming ceremony. Everyone had heard about the sudden appearance of Merle, and that a child had accompanied her. People of the capital city of course remembered Merle, having seen her grow up along side their king. And it was long rumored – which now appeared to be true – that they'd been lovers. But how would this older 'bastard' child affect the future of their country?

In the castle walls, things were just as questionable. The help were at a loss on how to treat the two cats that lived in a converted work shed on the premises. Lords and ladies of the land worried that the king would select their land to give to them. And the wise men had the appointed task in researching past situations that resembled the current situation.

Van was confused, because he simply did not know what to do. He was caught between the two women he loved more than anything, and the children they'd both given to him. He wanted to stay with Hitomi, who he loved romantically still. Yet he couldn't again abandon Merle, who'd given him everything so unconditionally. And he found that he loved both of his girls with equal affection, and wanted to give them both the best possible future.

However, it was Hitomi who was most confused. It was the things that she was certain of that made her most confused. She knew that Van loved her, so why did give so much attention to Merle? She knew that he loved their daughter, so why did he have so much affection for Namir? And most of all she knew that the other two lived on the premises, so why hadn't she seen Merle yet?

It was beautiful day, the brilliant sun shone upon the gardens that Hitomi enjoyed with Van. Hitomi did not doubt Van's love and devotion to her, especially when they were together like this. They strolled arm in arm, admiring the late spring flowers and talking about everything but the family 'crises'. Hitomi knew that when Van figured things out for himself he would talk, it was just his way. It was only when they were apart did she worry, so now she revealed in her happiness.

They were however, interrupted by the helper of the nursemaid that helped care for Loretta. The young woman scurried up to the couple, with a look of complete worry. 'Your highness, the princess has suddenly taken ill! We do not know what it is, but she will not stop crying!' she spoke quickly.

The parents quickly ran back inside, in a state of panic. They didn't know what was wrong, but they were already running solutions through their minds. Van even considered flying to Asturia for Millerna. As they got closer to the nursery, they could hear the desperate wails of their baby. Her piercing screams tearing at their hearts.

When they entered the room, the scene was nothing as they had imagined it would be. The nursemaid stood with her helpers and little Namir, looking worriedly at the pained baby in Merle's arms. She cradled the child as if she were her own, with tender loving. She gently pet the child's head and face, purring softly as a sign of comfort and safety.

This was the first time Hitomi had looked upon her rival in eleven years. She would've admired Merle, except she held in her baby within her clawed hands. Moving to rush forward, Van's arms around her suddenly stopped her. Looking to her husband she saw that he trusted Merle not to take revenge.

'I know how to heal your child,' Merle announced. 'My daughter had this problem also, when she was small.' Van quickly consented, and Merle called for warm water and a cloth.

End Part 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Twelve

When Van first saw Merle with his daughter Loretta in her arms, he felt an overwhelming fear. She could so easily take revenge for herself and her own daughter. But in his second look, he realized how gentle she was being. Merle would not hurt his Loretta; she wouldn't do anything that would hurt him. If he wasn't so worried about his baby's health, his heart might've broken at the devotion.

The nursemaid brought a bowl of nearly hot water, with a cloth soaking in it. Merle slowly took off the little shirt Loretta wore, careful of not causing her more pain. Then turning the baby so she lay on her stomach in her lap, Merle started to wipe the warm water onto her back. For long, agonizing minutes she continued, alternating between the cloth and her hand. Finally the young princess stopped her wailing and seemed to relax, relieving everyone in the room. Hitomi moved forward to take her child, but was stopped by a hand that Merle put up to signal her.

'It is not done yet,' Merle said with strong resolution.

'But she's stopped crying,' Hitomi protested.

'I have only calmed her, now I must solve the problem. Or do you want Van's baby to suffer?' Merle asked scathingly, showing a bit of her anger. Hitomi immediately moved back behind Van, not wanting to anger the woman holding her child any further.

'Please mommy, help sister?' Namir softly chirped, hiding behind one of the helpers. Van could see the change in Merle's eyes then, the gloom darkening even further. But outwardly, Merle smiled at her daughter.

Turning her attention to the child in her lap, Merle continued to rub the small back. She discarded the cloth, using her hand solely now. She passed her palm and fingers up and down repeatedly, letting the tips of her pointer and middle claws ever so slightly touch.

'I am sorry little one,' Merle whispered to the babe. Then before anyone could ask what she meant, the two claws were pushed deeply into the child's back near to her shoulders. Loretta screamed out as the piercing claws were dragged down her back, creating deep gashes.

Van regretted trusting Merle for the slightest of moments, seeing the pain she'd caused Loretta. But as soon as Merle pulled out her claws, a pair of small, down covered wings burst from the gashes. The little blood soaked wings twitched in their newness, Loretta still crying, but not as bad as she'd been before.

Van watched as Merle took the cloth again and started to clean off her back. The entire room was amazed by the ordeal. Hitomi again pushed forward, but this time was not stopped. The queen was in tears, and flushed with her frustration. Coming close to the other woman, Hitomi growled. Then suddenly, she pulled back her hand and slapped Merle across the cheek. She collapsed after that, falling to the floor in a faint.

Merle simply stood, and gave the calm baby to her father, not at all looking at him. She again apologized to the princess, then called her own to her side. The two cats left the room, side by side. Namir bounding happily, thanking her mother for helping her 'sister'. And Merle striding along, blood still was staining her claws.

Van was suddenly struck with the memory that Merle had said that she'd done the same for her own daughter. So Namir had enough Draconian blood also? That might complicate things.

End Part 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Thirteen

It was another week before Van had the chance to visit his 'other family' since Merle had helped Loretta. Though an obscure part of him wondered if Merle really was his 'other family', considering that she did come first. But another part of him reasoned that he was simply trying to justify his visits morally. Polygamy wasn't practiced in his country, though it wasn't completely outlawed. But he wasn't married to Merle, so was he committing polygamy?

He hoped that he wasn't having an affair; he didn't think that he was. Van hadn't slept with Merle since her appearance, nor told her of any of his affections to her. He'd only kept her close, along with his child. Was that wrong?

Arriving at the little two room shed, he saw that they were making a good home. Sheets were blowing in the wind in front of the 'house', a tub still full of bubbles at the base of the large tree the line was tied to. Van chuckled as he noticed the small barely lit campfire, with one of the garden pond fish roasting over it. Namir suddenly burst out from the home, smiling as she went to check the fire. Van walked up to her, crouching to her level before making her aware of his presence.

'That looks good, did you catch it?' he asked. Namir didn't seem surprised at all by his sudden appearance. Nor did she seem worried that she'd killed such a rare fish, not that Van really cared.

'Yep, mommy showed me how to fish along time ago.' The father and daughter chatted together for a few minutes, as the girl poked at the fish. For being so young, the girl was extremely bright. And Van wondered if it meant that she'd mostly taken care of herself. How much was Merle able to do?

'Where is your mother?' Van asked finally. Namir pointed at the home, though she kept watching her mostly raw fish. Van patted the girl on the head – his regular show of affection to her – and stood to go inside.

The front door was open, letting the cooling breeze inside. Van entered with little thought, assuming that Merle would be sitting in her rocking chair. The view he got though was nothing he was prepared for. Merle stood completely naked with her back to him. She was standing in a big wooden tub full of water, which she apparently was stepping out of. The water clumping her fur slightly and highlighting her curves would have been very erotic to Van, had she not had the scars. Up and down her back was the evidence of brutal whippings, the scars too big and deep for fur to cover. And there where her tail had been, was a bit of a stump. With the dresses she wore, Van hadn't realized it was missing until now.

'Who would've been heartless enough to do this to her? Why couldn't he have been there to stop it? Was his happiness worth this sacrifice?' His mind reeled. He forgot that he was staring until the robe she put over herself obstructed his view.

Van finally found a bit of his voice and asked the first question that had come to mind, 'who?'

'It doesn't matter, he is already dead,' Merle answered matter-of-factly. She turned to him, her face blank of any emotion. 'You've come to ask about our daughter.' She stated observantly.

'Yes,' Van answered. The two went to sit at the table that was covered with flowers and herbs ready to be dried. 'How did you know what to do when she went through what Loretta did?'

'Your mother came to me in a dream the night before, and told me what to do.' This of course stunned Van, but he continued his questions.

'Can Namir fly?'

'That isn't her name,' Merle corrected, again showing a bit of her bitterness. 'You haven't given her one.'

Van didn't know how to respond, so he continued as if it hadn't been brought up. 'Can she fly?'

'Yes.'

End Part 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Fourteen

King Van had been gone for over a week, out renewing the peace treaties from after the war. Allen would be joining him as he visited ally countries, in hopes of keeping them that way. And even more hopefully, making new allies also.

This left Hitomi to stay and care for the kingdom of Fanalia. There wasn't much to do however, so she spent her time with Loretta – who she still called Kotori as Van called her Merle. The two enjoyed the summer days in the garden, picnicking and playing amongst the flowers.

It had been weeks since the incident involving Merle, and Hitomi hadn't even seen Namir since. She held no ill will for the two; it had been the stress that had made her act out as she did before Loretta had since revealed her wings many times, getting great pleasure from the spectacle of them.

Their peace was interrupted though, by the sounds of Namir talking incessantly about something, to someone. Then out of the tall grasses came the two cats, Namir pulling on her mother's hand.

As the children busied themselves with a hand game, the two women sat uncomfortably together. Tea was shared as they watched their children enjoy each other's company. Hitomi could certainly see affection the two children seemed to have for their sibling, making her happy and sad at the same time.

Looking over at Merle, Hitomi began to notice the role switching they had done. The two of them had always been polar opposites, their only tying factor being Van. When Hitomi had first come to Gaia, she offered – unaware at the time – change, mystery, and adventure. She had been a curiosity, one that had seduced two men. But Merle had represented stability, family, and home. Things that just couldn't compare to her to a fifteen-year-old boy. Now though, it was she that offered home and duty. And Merle represented adventure. The only problem for Merle was that there was little romance in her offered adventure.

'She's always wanted a sibling,' Merle said almost suddenly, as she watched the two children. 'I didn't want to come back here,' she referred to Fanalia. 'I didn't think that I could take it, seeing you and Van-sama happily together. That was the whole reason I left. I knew that Van would choose you, and I couldn't bare the thought of having to witness it again. I never abandoned him though, if he had really wanted to find me, he could've. That was why I went into bondage.' Tears started to fall from her eyes as she laughed bitterly, looking into the sky as if searching for answers. 'I was just fooling myself; he never wanted to find me. I suffered that pain for nothing.'

'Van is happy that you're here. But it hurts him to see what's happened to you.' Hitomi told the girl.

'Well I'll be out of your hair soon enough. I'm only here to see that my daughter gets the father that she's always wanted. Then I'll be gone from here.' Merle said with conviction that made Hitomi slightly worried. 'I'll be keeping your gem though,' she played with the red jewel around her neck. 'You've already torn apart my life, I won't let you make it a waist.'

The two spent the rest of their time together in silence.

End Part 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Fifteen

Van hadn't slept properly since he'd left for this 'peace trip'. Everything was going according to plan, which had he not been to bothered with his family troubles, would've taken a lot of his stress. Countries were agreeing to the continued peace, while bringing their allies into the deal. All of it creating a strong alliance of countries.

He'd been glad that Allen was there, but not for political reasons. The 'ladies man' had listened to his troubles with understanding and pity, and considered the matter with great deliberation. Finally a week after he'd first told the knight of his troubles, he'd gotten an answer of what he should do. Allen told him that at very least he should give his daughter a name, which he was positive, would settle things quite a bit. Hitomi couldn't deny that an innocent child needed a name, nor should it hurt her. And it would give Merle great relief, and the child happiness.

Unfortunately Allen's 'perfect advice', had one great fault to it. By tradition and law in his country, naming the child would put her in line for the crown… before Loretta. Of course he could change the law, but he had to put a lot of consideration into it first.

So he spent the nights worried and pacing his room. Worrying over the fate of his family, both of them. How would he appease the woman he loved, while giving the woman who loved him some comfort?

It was early morning and still he was unable to sleep. He was sitting in window seat of the room he was given for his stay in the country he was visiting. His head rested on the windowpane as he lazily looked out.

'This is why people should not go into other worlds; they will always indivertibly do great damage,' a woman said from where he couldn't see. 'You know that Hitomi stole Merle's destiny, even if she didn't intend to. You know that it could've been Merle alone, who you returned home to. That you could've loved her as much as you love Hitomi now.'

'Not for a long time now,' Van pointed out.

'But you feel guilt and pity.'

'That isn't love!' Van growled in frustration, turning sharply to the woman. He was amazed to see the form of his mother standing there, with her wings folded behind her. 'This is a dream,' he observed.

'It is.'

'Then I'm simply telling myself stuff I already know.'

'Yes,' she answered, looking at him with pity. 'You want to love her, some part of you is fighting to return to the original fate for the two of you.'

'I wish none of this had happened.'

'Part of you does,' Vari confirmed.

'What should I do?' he asked desperately.

'I don't know.'

End Part 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Sixteen

When Van returned home, a warm reception of his wife and two children greeted him. He was amazed, but Hitomi said that they'd become inseparable. He hugged and kissed them, happy to see all three. He then spent the day with them, again amazed at the sense of family he got. It didn't seem to matter what Namir was, she belonged here.

He wasn't surprised that Merle hadn't come to greet him, nor could he blame her. But she'd started to avoid him. Namir told him that she didn't want to be seen by him, though she didn't know why. He'd see her off in a distance at times, but she'd quickly disappear. It was getting quite aggravating, but he waited for her to come to him if she wanted.

Merle finally stopped hiding late one night, when Van couldn't sleep. He was walking through the gardens, trying to relax his restlessness. He came upon her standing a bit in the distance, on one of the small bridges over the pond. She seemed like a ghost, with the light of the moon highlighting her. And she didn't seem to notice as he came close to her.

'These gardens are very beautiful,' he was wrong, she did notice. 'I can't help but wonder if I'd have gotten them. If I had been your wife I mean,' her voice was soft, and seemed almost as if she was casting a spell. She then turned to face him, pulling out one of the white feathers from her hair. She played with it in her fingers for a moment, before she lifted it to tangle in his black hair. 'They haven't smelled like you for so long, but they helped me to remember.'

Van lifted his had to play with the one that was still tied in her hair, letting his fingers brush temple ever so slightly. He marveled at the softness of her hair that he'd long forgotten. Van let his hand cup the side of her face as he studied her appearance. She was so beautiful tonight, like some fallen angel. She turned her face and gently kissed his palm, looking slightly ashamed for her audacity.

'I love you Van-sama,' she said in a voice that was much like the one she'd used when she told him to follow Hitomi all those years ago. So full of conviction and heartbreak.

Van didn't say anything, but he took her chin and lifted it up so that he could reach her lips. Placing a sweet chaste kiss upon her petal lips, he lost all rational thought. Like he was under some sort of spell he continued to kiss her, focused entirely on the beautiful being that so freely offered herself to him.

He discovered every one of her scars that night. He caressed and kissed them, soothing the ache of their memories. He worshipped her, but they never had sex. This night was solely focused on comfort and the memories brought through touch.

He held her naked body in his arms and looked at their reflection in the pool. They fit so well together. It was like she was made for him. She fit across his chest perfectly, resting her head on his collar. Her eyes were closed in a pained bliss, happy to be with him, but sad also.

When the ripples from a fish disturbed the image, Van was startled to see that she'd disappeared when they cleared. There was no sign of anything they'd done, and he wondered if it'd been a fantasy. Or was some part of it real?

He didn't see the white feather fall from his hair into the pond.

End Part 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Seventeen

Van had been home for a little over two weeks when he brought the 'naming' situation up with Hitomi. It was late one evening, and they lay naked and entangled in their bed. They had just finished making love, and both were certain of each other's affectionate love. And Van felt safe to bring up such a potentially delicate subject.

'Do you think that I should name Namir?' he said softly and as non-threatening as he could. Hitomi turned in his arms and looked at him for a moment, trying to decide on why he was asking her.

'Why do you ask me?' she asked. She was genuinely surprised that he'd bothered to ask. She'd supposed that he'd have suddenly done it before he'd ask.

'Because you are my wife and the woman I love,' Van answered truthfully, but evadingly.

'There must be more of a reason, why wouldn't you name her?'

'She's a product of an affair I had with another woman,' Van offered.

'That was before I returned, I cannot blame you for getting on with your life when you thought I wouldn't return,' she said understandingly. 'Besides, even if I was angry for loving Merle, that shouldn't mean that you'd not love your child.'

'If I name her, I'm publicly accepting her as an heir to the thrown,' he said even more quietly, but matter-of-fact.

'Before Loretta,' Hitomi observed.

'Yes,' he confirmed. 'I could change the laws though.'

Hitomi sat up, and pulled one of the sheets around her. She stood and walked over to the window that she found she could see a bit of the shed/home through the heavy tree foliage. She considered the problem with great intensity, leaving Van only to guess what she was thinking.

It was nearly an hour before Hitomi spoke again. Van had watched her staring out the window the entire time, waiting for her answer. She finally turned to him and smiled an apologetic smile.

'I don't want you to do it,' she said sadly. 'I'm afraid, even if you changed the law; they would still give the thrown to her. I'm not of this world Van, and people don't trust me or Loretta for it.' Van sadly had to agree. 'I have to look out for my own daughter and myself before I help hers. I'm so sorry.'

'I know you are, and I understand. It's you first,' Van comforted. He then opened his protecting arms to her, which she crawled into. They lay together, both worried for the future.

End Part 17.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Eighteen

The morning after Van had talked to Hitomi, he went to see Merle. He arrived at her home, prepared for what he thought would be the worst. He knew that she would be unhappy that he'd decided not to officially name their daughter; she had every right to be.

Sitting at the table as Namir played outside, Van explained his reasoning. At first Merle was perfectly calm as she listened, though he realized that it wasn't the sort of calm that he could wish for. When he stopped talking, Merle stayed calm as she stood to look out the door at her unnamed child.

'Honey!' she called to her daughter who came to find out what her mother wanted. 'How about you catch us a few fish for lunch?' Merle suggested. Namir immediately agreed and started to run off. 'Oh and dear,' the girl turned back again. 'I love you.'

'I love you too mommy.'

When the girl was out of sight, Merle changed her smile back into a frown. She was still uncomfortably calm as she turned back to Van, coming back to stand next to the table he was sitting at. She stared long and hard at her love, much like she wanted to make him suddenly burn into ashes.

Van couldn't take looking into the accusing eyes any longer, and turned his face away from her. This was a huge mistake, as she suddenly grabbed the edge of the table and flipped it away from them. Without the obstacle between them, Merle was able to move within inches of his face. She held him down with her surprising strength by the shoulders, staring straight into his eyes.

They stayed that way for a long while; it could've been as long as an hour, though Van wasn't sure. He was sure that she could see all of his regret, as she looked into his eyes, as he saw all of her heartbreak in hers.

Just as suddenly as Merle had thrown the table, she took her focus off of Van. Standing up straight, she moved away from him slightly. He watched as she used her claw to cut a braid of her hair. It had the tie that held a couple white feathers in her hair. Taking one of the feathers for herself, she gave the rest to Van. She then turned back to the door and left her home without looking back.

Van followed her, clutching the hair in his hand. She walked in the opposite direction of the ponds, heading for the back exit to the castle grounds. Van wanted to say something, though he had no idea what. So he simply continued to follow.

They were surprised at the back gate, by Hitomi who stood waiting. Merle stopped in surprise, looking at her rival in apprehension. Hitomi looked surprised also, having expected to see the girl along with Merle. She walked slowly up to the cat woman, bowing her head sadly.

'I am sorry, but I had to think of my daughter first. You understand that don't you?' Hitomi asked, her head still bowed in respect.

Merle looked at her for a few long moments before she replied. 'I do,' she answered solemnly.

Hitomi raised her head to look at her rival. She was not expecting the backhanded slap that she got.

End Part 18.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Nineteen

Hitomi clutched the side of her face that was hit. It hurt, but she was thankful that Merle hadn't used her claws. She also didn't feel any anger toward the other woman; Hitomi knew that she had no right. She'd personally destroyed the poor creature, ripping the man she loved from her. A bruised cheek was a small price to pay for her own happiness.

Van was completely lost, Hitomi knew. She could understand his confusion on how he should react. He was beside her, full of comforting worry over her. But he showed no sign of chastising Merle, which was completely forgivable for Hitomi.

It was Merle that seemed to be taking the violent ordeal the worst. She wasn't quiet in her grief, as she'd fallen to her knees in sobs. It seemed as though she'd finally fallen off the edge of the cliff she'd been standing on since she was thirteen. Her body shivered viciously in her pain, as though she were cold. She was utterly alone, as both Hitomi and Van could finally see.

'Why did you have to steal my destiny? Why couldn't you have left him to me?' Merle chanted, though it was hard to understand her through the sobs.

Hitomi and Van watched in shock and horror, as Merle's body was slowly enveloped by a red light. The shine originating from the jewel around her neck, it wrapped around her almost lovingly. Its power seemed to calm the hysterical woman, her tears and wails receding into memory. When Merle finally tilted her head to face them, they could see that the power had influenced her. Her eyes were cold and dead, though they shown red.

'Now I will show you the power of this jewel, Hitomi. You never used it to its potential,' Merle's now cold and mocking voice said, though her lips didn't seem to move. The light changed from its hot red, to a cool blue. Even the gem changed its color, the new icy color reflecting the emotions of the woman who wielded it.

Van called out to Merle as her body lifted into the air. Hitomi also called out to her, apologizing, if only to stop her from doing anything drastic. Merle hung weightlessly as high as any Guymelef, the wind playing with her, only to make her look more menacing. For long agonizingly quiet moments, she stayed whatever power she had to look upon the land she'd grown up in. Van even dared to hope that she would stop whatever she was planning.

But peace was not to be. After watching the land, Merle focused the energy into a bullet of blue power. Then it shot off into the city, landing with explosive power. The entire city shook, and people could be heard screaming. But until the dust cleared, no one could see the sort of damage it had done.

End Part 19.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Twenty

Merle couldn't stand the pain any longer. When she'd hit Hitomi the rush of justice was too much for her to bare. The sweet brilliance of the release simply felt too good, a feeling she wasn't prepared for. It frightened Merle to recognize that she could feel so good anymore. But she wouldn't deny herself such happiness, not after being denied for so long.

She'd long learned how to control the power of the gem, from observation of how it worked. It took will power and pain, and a strong sense of greed. One had to be willing to steal from others to make their wishes come true. Merle didn't know whose fate she was stealing at this moment, freezing the city with her ice bullets. But whoever it was, they were quite sadistic. She watched as the ice spread over buildings and people, staying them forever in their fear and pain. Just like her.

Merle wasn't surprised when she heard distinctive sound of the Escaflowne's movements behind her. She didn't turn as Van called out to her from within the huge armor, trying to ignore her love's pain. Now more than a third of the city was under her spell, forever frozen.

'MOMMY!'

Merle's eyes widened in shocked horror at the sound. The power elapsed as she looked down at her daughter who had her wings spread, ready to fly after her. Looking over the city with newly clear eyes, she was alarmed at what she'd done. Seeing the pained eyes of the frozen parents clutching onto their frozen children, Merle was repulsed. It hurt her to see what she'd done in her lapse of self-gratifying-pity.

Full of abhorrence toward herself, Merle pulled into the fetal position. Still hanging in the air, she tried to comfort herself as she'd done for the last twelve years. Rubbing her arms in hope to keep whatever warmth was left within her, she didn't notice the shift in the energy. She didn't see the ice slowly start to melt, or the return of the red power.

Gradually Merle came to a decision, the idea one that took time to sink in. She couldn't let anyone use this power again; it did too much damage. It only hurt others for the wishes of whoever held it, whether they were worthy or not… whether she was worth it or not. She'd abused its power also, nearly as bad as Hitomi had. Her wishes may have been less drastic or even greedy, but she'd made so many more than Hitomi had. The two of them were proof enough that the power of the jewel was dangerous. It was seductive and cruel. It had to be destroyed.

Merle pulled out of her fetal position. She didn't know how long she'd been deliberating, but Van was still in the Escaflowne watching her. Some of the frozen houses had part of their roofs poking out of the ice. And Hitomi was holding Namir from flying up to her. Saying her final 'sorry and goodbye' silently to the city and everyone she loved, Merle made the wish 'to be far away'.

Like one of her blue bullets, Merle shot off into the distance.

End Part 20.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Twenty-One

The wind rushed heavily past Van as he rode the dragon Escaflowne. Behind him were both Namir and Hitomi, both demanding to come along. He drove the dragon as fast as he could, trying to catch up to his friend. He had no idea what Merle was up to, but he had to help her through whatever it was. He had to save her from herself and everything else.

He thought that he'd lost her for a while, when he couldn't see anything except forestlands. It kept on for many miles in every direction, an unconquered, wild place. Everything seemed untouched, passed over by all including the woman he was searching for.

But it seemed that he was wrong. With a sudden fierce ferocity, the wood burst into red flame. The point where it started was not so far away, but Van first had to find a place to safely put his wife and child. Spotting a high cliff waterfall, he flew over to set them down. After instructing them to stay put, he changed the Escaflowne back into armor.

Running as fast as the armor would let him, he dove recklessly through the burning forest. The stress making him more uncomfortable than the heat and exertion. Finally he came to the fire cleared area where the fire had originated. Standing at the edge of the huge clearing, he could see his prey. There stood his Merle, naked and burnt from the fire. She seemed to be in some sort of trance as another sudden destructive wave of fire shot out. Seemingly the fire came from her.

Van could feel that the fire was not any natural fire as the wave rolled past him. It was fast, and though it was hot and destructive, it didn't seem to have the power to kill. Still he couldn't allow it to continue he realized as yet another wave came tumbling off of her.

This woman, Merle, had always been loyal to him. Full of love for him, giving him whatever she could. But now she posed a threat, with her swift spreading fire. He couldn't imagine what she was doing; he wondered if she even knew what the jewel was doing. He wished that she could stop.

Taking the sword from its scabbard and extending it to its full length, he readied himself to attack. Breathing hard and his heart full of regret, he charged heavily into the field and with Merle as his target.

But Merle would not so easily be thrown away again in her life. Seeing the giant suit of armor come at her, she unconsciously made to protect herself. The waves of fire came with more strength from the red gem, burning her, but also keeping Van at bay. She couldn't let him near to her, there was still more that she had to do. Her plot including avenging herself and her child, even if by a little.

Van forced his way closer to her, eyeing the woman who now looked at him with an angry challenge. He was attacking her as he'd attacked and killed so many, she had the right to be irritated and hurt. Finally close enough he pulled back his sword, aiming to make a crushing blow. With a last regretful sigh he looked at the woman he could've loved, committing her sad beauty to memory. Then with a stressed cry he swung the sword down upon her.

'DADDY!'

End Part 21.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Twenty-Two

'So Van-sama, you have stolen the heart of yet another woman?' Merle thought to herself as she watched the huge blade come down at her. She could see her frightened daughter hanging in the sky with her beautiful wings outstretched. Time moved erratically, the seconds both an eternity and an instant.

The little girl struggled to hold the extra weight of Hitomi as she cried for her father to stop his attack. Her young mind struggled to comprehend why he was hurting her mother. But some part of her, deep inside, knew that it was the only way.

As the blade fell down upon Merle, Van was full of awfulness. He had expected some sort of protective barrier, something to at least soften the blow. But through the sensitive systems of the armor, he could feel the crunch of her body under the burden of the sword.

Wasting no time, Van moved the blade away from where the dust was kicked up and Merle lay. Then as quickly as the Escaflowne would let him, he rushed out of the cockpit. Running over to the crumpled body, Van prayed that she would have somehow escaped any great harm. But it seemed his aim had been perfect, making his prayer turn to lesson her suffering. Half of her body was crushed; it amazed him to hear her still gasping for breath.

Kneeling down to Merle, he pulled her gently into his arms. She involuntarily cringed at his touch, her nerves on fire and ultra-sensitive. Blood was everywhere, including seeping from her lips. Her eyes were closed, in a vain attempt to push the pain away. Van felt tears come to his eyes; he was so full of regret. Burying his face into her neck, undeterred by the blood, he sobbed.

Namir landed herself and Hitomi a good distance away from her parents. Part of her wanted desperately to go to her mother, to see if she would be all right. But something stopped her. She didn't know what it was, but she just couldn't actually bring herself to move any closer. So instead she watched, hoping for the best.

Hitomi was even more confused than the little girl. She didn't know how to react, or what to do. Seeing the two together, even at this sad moment, she could see how right they seemed together. It upset her to realize this, but she could do nothing but watch.

As Van wept into Merle's neck, he was aware of her hitching breath even more. Hearing and feeling it come from her was a stark reminder of what he'd done. He was surprised to feel the weight of a hand in his hair, comforting him in his despair. Her hand, bloody, but still so full of love.

'I… I've lost m-my feathers,' Merle gurgled out. Shifting to look at her face, Van saw that she wanted to see her Draconian angel. So with no further prodding, he let his wings burst from his back, in a frenzy of white feathers. He used his long wings to close around them, protecting their private moment.

'I'm so sorry Merle,' he whispered to her, desperate to make her believe. She only smiled sadly, her eyes full of understanding, regret, and love. Van took the hand that was caressing him into his own, and brought the knuckles to his lips to kiss.

'I l-love you-u Van-s-sama,' Merle struggled to say as her breath started to failed her even more. 'I m-miss being ch-children… y-young… when y-you w-w-were as much m-mine… a-as I w-was y-y-yours.'

'I won't let you go,' Van said determinedly, though he wasn't entirely sure how he meant.

'I l-l-l-love y-you m-my v-Van-sama,' she said again. Van could only pull her even more tightly into his arms.

'I love you too Merle,' Van whispered back, not noticing the shattered pieces of the red jewel on her chest become dust in the wind.

And there in the forest, under the menacing Escaflowne, Van held his pretty little cat-girl for long after her last breath.

End Part 22.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nothing more to say.

Forgotten by Destiny

By Ryoko Porter

Part Twenty-Three – An Epilogue

The entire country of Fanalia was in mourning, the city nearly hysterical in their loss. As the funeral precession went down the main street of the city, a heavy silence filled the air. Men held their heads high in a warrior's respect. Women sobbed, some even falling to their knees. And children held flowers, which they threw before the parade, blessing the land they would walk on. The body held high on a pedestal, carried by the strongest war generals. Covered with banners of the country's pride. A carriage rolled slowly behind, hiding the royal family from view.

The sun was setting before the last of the ceremony was finished. And it took another hour for the guests to finally leave the royal family to themselves. The three women stood at the entrance of the royal mausoleum, quietly saying their goodbyes to their father and husband.

After a long while, one of the daughters left, leaving only the queen and the future queen. They remained silent for a while, contemplating what would come in the near future. The country would take a drastic shift, with a woman as their ruler. And the Escaflowne would take a new Draconian pilot.

'I'll miss your father very much,' the aged Hitomi finally said. Time had been kind to her over the last thirty years, making her even more regal in appearance. But the death of her husband would surely prove to break her. 'I can only hope that he'll finally find peace in the afterlife. He punished himself enough in life, he shouldn't have to suffer anymore.'

'I am sure he will find his happiness.'

Hitomi looked to the young woman, observing her already clear dominance. She would make to be a strong queen, Hitomi was sure. 'Tomorrow you will officially take his place on the thrown, and I know that you will show the same strength that he had. I only pray that you will have the same loyalty that your mother shown to him, to your kingdom.'

Namir turned to face the woman who'd been married to her father, surprised that she would mention Merle.

'I finally understand the power of the jewel after all these years. To make a wish come true, it had to take it from somewhere. Merle wasn't lying when she said that I had "stolen her destiny". I could've taken Millerna's, but I chose Merle's. When she took the jewel from me, she took back part of her destiny. You. I am amazed that my Kotori was born…' Hitomi noticed the curious look on Namir's face. 'Yes, "Kotori". She has no need for her formal name any longer, not to me. Your mother took her final revenge to me, by having you. And now with the jewel destroyed, I will have to accept that. Just as I had to accept your father's distain to me after her death.'

'He was finally free from the power of your wish, able to love who he was fated to love. In the end, my mother wasn't completely forgotten by destiny.' Namir observed.

The two women then left the king to his slumber, both sad, but looking to the future. With their backs turned to the past, they did not see the beautiful winged woman making her way the mausoleum door. Going in, she saw her son sitting at his fresh grave. Looking up, Van whispered her name in reverence. But Vari only smiled softly at him, making his aged eyes crinkle in a returned smile.

Then from behind her, a small face peeked out shyly. The little kitten untouched by time, only her eyes spoke of the pain she'd endured. Van stood from his highly perched pedestal, his newly young legs carrying him to stand before the two females. He didn't have long to wait before his arms were full of a happy bundle of Merle.

Vari was happy to finally see the two children back together, as they should be.

The End

MUST READ! I first want to thank those of you who read and enjoyed the series. Thank you. I wrote this mostly considering shock factor, but due to my displeasure at it, I'm doing a rewrite. Titled "Pallium Fatum", I hope to have the first chapter done in a few days. It's far more detailed and will hopefully have a much more emotional push. I even plan to be kinder to Hitomi… though I dislike her. (And before you ask, I don't like her for a lot of reasons. I much prefer a jealous, but loyal Merle over an indecisive, though slightly useful Hitomi.) And I also plan to have an appearance of everyone's favorite blonde bishounen! Please read it also, there will be some changes, and I'd like to see what you think.

Ryoko Porter


End file.
